To control TVs including to control which channel the TV is tuned to, a viewer typically manipulates a remote control (RC) to enters a desired channel number or presses up and down keys until a desired channel is tuned to. As understood herein, this requires the viewer to locate the RC and to know the desired channel number. This is inconvenient because the RC may not be immediately noticeable and because channel numbers are not as memorable to viewers as are channel names.